


Down the Rabbit Hole

by KalexDanvers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexDanvers/pseuds/KalexDanvers
Summary: Inspired by and a continuation of "Trapped"Reading "Trapped" first is highly recommended. Link inside fic.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Laurel Lance/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929251) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I wanted to continue "Trapped" since the author deleted his account and left it unfinished, so you can think of this as a sequel. 
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> I'm new to writing so please excuse any typos or bad writing.

Kara & Alex didn't say a word to each other as they made their way to the back room. As they passed the main stage they saw Sara between the legs of a teenage girl, deepthroating her cock as another, adult woman pounded Sara from behind.   
When they passed through the black curtains Kara turned to her sister and began to say something but was interrupted by Laurel, who was wearing see through underwear and already had limp cock covered with saliva.  
  
Kara: Alex i-  
  
Laurel: There you two are. Already had some fun i see?  
  
She said looked down at Kara's and Alex's wet and semi hard cocks.   
  
Alex: Uhh yeah, the boss had a client waiting for us as soon as we got in.  
  
Laurel: Thea's not the boss.  
  
Kara & Alex: Wait what?  
  
Kara: We thought with the telling us what to do and the wearing of actual clothing....  
  
Laurel: Ohhhh that's right, i forgot you girls haven't actually met the boss yet. Thea is just the head whore, the real boss hasn't been around in a while. She's basically the acting manager when the boss isn't in and gets to wear whatever she wants when she's in charge. But at the end of the day she's still just a whore like the rest of us, lord knows Sara and i have fucked her enough times to know that.  
  
Alex: Well that's....good to know. Thanks.  
  
Laurel: Anytime. Now if you would excuse me, i have a show to put on.  
  
Laurel walked out onto the stage and started pole dancing on the central pole down the walkway. Eventually she tore off her bra and panties and her dance turned into her masturbating and shooting her cum onto the people watching her. Meanwhile Kara went back to trying to talk to Alex.  
  
Kara: Alex, i-  
  
Alex: We should probably get back out there. New clients and all......  
  
Alex rushed back out into the main room. Kara sighed and followed suit.  
Out there they found Thea sitting with a set of young, petite twins, each nude with cocks sticking straight up into the air.  
  
Thea: Kara, Alex, meet Anna and Faye. It's their 14th birthday today and their wish is to be fucked by the biggest we have.  
  
Anna: Holy hell......they're huge  
  
Anna said as she turned to her sister. Alex just awkwardly bowed her head. Her brain was filled with confusing thoughts, most of which were about Kara and her new cock. Thea got off the couch and spoke softly to Kara & Alex.  
  
Thea: Their mother is one of our richest clients. I trust you two will show them a good time?  
  
Kara: Yes ma'am.   
  
Thea: Excellent. Don't forget to enjoy yourselves, they're tight little pieces of ass.  
  
Thea gave them both a slap on the ass as she walked away. Kara & Alex approached the twins and knelt down between their legs. Anna & Faye just sat there nervously as the Danvers sisters slowly jerked and licked their cocks. The girls moaned loudly and bucked their hips slightly when Kara & Alex took their cocks into their mouths, inching downwards until they took Anna & Faye's full lengths.   
  
The young twins squirmed in their seats as Kara & Alex started to bob their heads up and down, hungrily forcing the teen's cocks down their throats again and again. While neither of the Danvers sisters would ever have thought this possible, they both were enjoying themselves. They loved the taste of cock and having their asses plowed. Suddenly Anna & Faye thrust their hips upwards again and shot their thick cum into Kara & Alex's bellies. Kara & Alex pulled off of the twin's cocks and coughed up seman into their hands.  
  
Anna & Faye just sat there, breathing heavily as their minds processed the pleasure they had just experienced. They didn't have much time to do this however as Kara & Alex moved on top of them. Alex used the cum in her hand as lube, rubbing it on her cock as she eased herself into Anna's tight pussy. Kara however smeared it on Faye's cock and lowered her pussy onto it. Both twins started to moan even louder than before as thw Danvers sisters started moving.   
Alex thrust her hips in and out, forcefully pounding Anna's womanhood. Kara bounced up and down on Faye's cock, making her dick flop up and down and hit Faye's chest repeatedly. The twins didn't last long.   
Anna shot thick ropes of cum into the air, landing on Alex's face and tits, while Faye thrust deep into Kara and filled her with warm semen before slumping back onto the couch.   
Kara & Alex were far from done however.  
  
Alex: Both of you, get on all fours and face each other.  
  
Anna & Faye obeyed. It wasn't hard to figure out what Alex had planned. Kara & Alex positioned themselves behind both of the twins and rubbed their cocks between their firm ass cheeks.   
Anna & Faye moaned slightly as they grinded their hips against Kara & Alex's cocks. The need and lust practically radiating off of the teenagers Kara & Alex had before them was intoxicating, they couldn't resist for another second. Alex rammed her full length into Anna's ass, which drew out a scream of pain and pleasure from the young girl.  
  
Penetration wasn't as easy for Faye however, as Kara rubbed on some lube from a nearby table and eased her thick, monster cock into the teenager's tight asshole. Faye writhed and let out a loud scream as Kara continued to push inside until her hips were pressed against Faye's ass. Kara & Alex began pumping themselves in and out, picking up speed and replacing Anna & Faye's screams with moans of pleasure.   
Anna looked up at her sister and pressed her lips against hers, forcing her into a liplock which Faye eagerly returned.   
Alex couldn't help but stare at the young sisters as she fucked Anna from behind. She couldn't help but think of doing the same to Kara. Feeling the soft touch of her lips followed quickly by tasting her meaty cock. Her thoughts didn't last long too long however as she could feel an orgasm coming, and judging by the look on Kara's face she was getting close too.  
  
Kara grabbed Faye's hair and yanked her head back as she gave one final thrust and rammed her hips against the young teen's ass. Faye's body shook as she was brought to another powerful orgasm, cumming onto her legs and the seat below her as Kara pumped her own cum into Faye's belly.  
Alex meanwhile was still furiously pounding Anna's pussy when suddenly a she had an idea. Alex wrapped her arms underneath Anna and lifted her up. Holding her up by her legs, Alex continued to thrust upwards while Anna came into the air, landing all over both of their sisters. Alex finished off with one final thrust deep into Anna's pussy and released a load large enough to create a slight bulge in the young teen's stomach.   
  
Kara and Alex left the twins laying on the couch, the both of them breathing heavily and obviously quite satisfied. Alex's heart raced as she admired Kara's cum stained body.  
  
Kara: We should go get cleaned up.  
  
Kara said as she looked at some cum on her fingers.  
Alex: Oh uh, right. Yeah.  
  
Without another word the two headed towards the backroom. Thea passed them on their way back. She simply shot them a smile and wiped a bit of cum off of Kara, sucking it off her finger as she approached the twins who were being cleaned off by a few service girls.  
When they reached the backroom they found Sara changing into a set of black langerie.   
  
Sara: Hey, i see you two had a good time. Especially you, Kara.  
  
Her eyes ran up and down Kara's body.  
  
Kara: Yeah, Thea had us fuck a pair of twins.  
  
Sara: Oooo, nice. I remember the last set of twins Laurel and i fucked, that was a good night.  
  
As Sara was talking Laurel walked through the black curtain that separated the back and main rooms.  
  
Laurel: Hey hot stuff.  
  
Sara: Hey yourself.   
  
Sara and Laurel embraced each other and locked lips in a passionate kiss. Kara and Alex just shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with each other while the Lance sisters groped each other.  
  
Laurel: So i saw your girlfriend out there.   
  
Sara: She is not my girlfriend.  
  
She said while rolling her eyes. Laurel gave a little chuckle.   
  
Alex: Girlfriend? I thought the two of you....you know.  
  
Laurel: We are, Sara just has this client who is in love with her. She has come in here every day this month and specifically asks for Sara.  
  
Sara: People can have favorites without being in love with them you know.  
  
Laurel: Yeah, but she definitely likes you more than just a good fuck. Whenever your not here, she requests me and asks about you.  
  
Alex: It does sound like she's into you.   
  
Kara nodded her head.  
  
Kara: Yeah I'm with Laurel, she's definitely into you.  
  
Laurel: Plus you're totally into her too. I'm betting you two will be dating by the end of the week.  
  
Sara: Oh screw you all. I'm on my way to her now, maybe i will ask her out, just to prove you wrong.   
  
Sara let go of her sister and headed back out to the mainroom.  
  
Laurel: You do that, then I'll two pussies to fuck!  
  
Laurel shouted after Sara as she walked out the room.  
  
Laurel: Alright i gotta get, got a client waiting for me.  
  
Laurel headed back through the black curtains, followed shortly by Alex and Kara.  
  
Kara: This world is crazy.  
  
Alex: Tell me about it.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
 ** _Later, the Car Ride home after work_**

  
Laurel: So how'd it go?  
  
She said to Sara, was driving.   
  
Sara: I'll admit it, you guys were right. When i asked Ava out she practically had a heart attack. We have a date this saturday.  
  
Laurel: I told you. I trust she knows about us?  
  
Sara: Yeah i told her about how we're dating too. She's cool with it.  
  
Laurel: Sweet, i see a lot of threesomes in our future. Maybe some gangbangs?  
  
Laurel said looking at Kara and Alex in the back seat, who were wearing the same outfits they were wearing this morning. The both of them were semi-distracted, their minds processing everything that had happened today.  
  
Kara: Hm? Oh yeah, for sure.  
  
Laurel: Awsome, can't wait.  
  
Laurel smiled as she looked back in front of her. Alex leaned over to Kara and started whispering.  
  
Alex: You just signed us up for a gangbang!  
  
Kara: Why not? We just spent the entire day fucking random people, and it's a pretty safe bet that whatever Syphon's game is involves sex.  
  
Alex: Yeah i guess.   
  
Alex and Kara remained quiet for the rest of the ride.   
  
  
______________________________________  
  
 ** _Kara's and Alex's Apartment, Right After Sara and Laurel Dropped Them Off_**  
  


  
Alex and Kara shuffled into their small apartment. After a short awkward silence Kara spoke up.  
  
Kara: So, uh, before we take showers we should probably figure out sleeping arrangements. You want the couch or the bed?  
  
Alex: Yeah, you can have the bed. I'm fine on the couch. You wanna shower first?   
  
Kara: Oh no, you go.  
  
Alex quickly walked into bedroom to grab some clothes. Unsurprisingly, the only pajamas she found were skimpy, silk nightgowns.  
The next few minutes were uneventful as both sisters avoided each other as much possible. Alex showered, Kara showered, then both settled down for the night, or so they thought.   
  
Alex tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before tossing the blanket off of her. She couldn't stop thinking of her naked sister and her raging erection only meant one thing: she was attracted to her sister. Alex got up from the couch and quietly searched through their laundry until she found what she was looking for. She took Kara's panties and retreated to the couch, wrapping them around her throbbing cock and slowly rubbing them along her shaft. Alex closed here eyes and threw her head back as her hand picked up speed.  
  
Alex: Mmmmm, Kara....  
  
Alex continued to moan Kara's name louder and rub her cock faster until finally she could feel herself getting close. Her hips bucked into her hand as she came straight into Kara's panties. Her load was too big to be caught by a single pair of panties however, so her cum spilled down onto her legs and the couch beneath her. When she opened her eye she froze. Standing in the doorway watching her was Kara and her rock hard, 13 inch cock.


	2. Chapter 2

What seemed like an eternity of awkward silence passed before Alex mustered up the courage to speak. 

Alex: Kara.......i can explain. I was really horny so i.......look it's not what it looks like. 

Kara: Really? You weren't exactly quiet, and you literally just jerked off into my panties. 

Alex: Ook it is what it looks like. Look, everything that happened today stirred up some feelings that i........never had before. I can't stop thinking about you and- 

Kara rushed forwards and threw herself on top of Alex, laying her flat on the couch and cutting her off mid sentence. Kara pressed her lips against Alex's, which she eagerly returned. As the two explored each other's mouths, Kara reached down, lining up her cock with Alex's pussy with one hand and groping her sister's ass with the other. Alex felt the tip pressed up against her womanhood and broke the kiss. 

Alex: Kara wait- 

Kara: Shhhhhh it's ok, less talking. 

And without another moment of hesitation, Kara shoved the first few inches of her monster cock into Alex's pussy. Alex threw her head back and let out a scream of pain and pleasure. Even though she had taken Kara's cock several times today, this time was different. It was personal.  
Alex held the couch with an iron grip as Kara pumped her cock in and out, pounding her with the vigor of several men. 

Alex: OH FUCK. FUCK ME HARDER, KARA! 

She did as as was told. Kara continued ramming her cock in & out with all her strength. After a another minute or two of the most intense pounding Alex had ever experienced she could feel an orgasm was near. 

Alex: Ah....Kara. I'm getting close! 

Kara reluctantly pulled out Alex's pussy and slid down until her face was level with her sister's throbbing cock. 

Alex: Wait wha? What are yo-OOOH GOD YES. 

Kara was working her shaft with both hands as she bobbed her head up and down Alex's cock, impaling her throat with as much of iy as she could. Alex couldn't last any longer. Caught up in the heat, Alex grabbed Kara's head with both hands and forced in all 11 inches. Kara panicked slightly as she gagged and choked on the massive rod she had lodged in her throat. With grunt and a buck of hips, Alex pumped load after load of her warm cum into her sister's stomach, creating a noticeable bulge. She released Kara's head and she jerked up, coughing up bits of cum and saliva. 

Alex: Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in heat and couldn't- 

Kara:You don't need apologize, i actually quite enjoyed that. 

Kara scooped up some of the cum on her face and sucked it off her finger. 

Kara: But you are gonna pay for that little stunt. 

Before she had time to respond to what she just said, Kara flipped her over onto her stomach. 

Kara: Get on all fours. 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell what her plan was now. 

Alex: Yes ma'am. 

Alex said eagerly. The moment she got on her hands and knees Kara grabbed her hair with one hand and lined her cock up with Alex's asshole with the other. Alex howled as Kara rammed her monstrous cock deep and begun a steady pace of fucking Alex's tight little asshole. Alex thanked god Kara's cock was already lubricated with her own cum from pussy fucking her. Kara yanked Alex's hair back and gave her ass a hard slap as she pounded her ass harder and faster. Alex slammed backwards into Kara as she fucked her, doing her best to match her rythm and making her breasts sway back and forth even more than before. It did take long for Alex to cum again, spraying her load all over the couch seat beneath her. Kara didn't miss a beat, she was getting close and nothing could stop her. Just as she was about to blow, she plunged her whole 13 inch cock into Alex's ass and filled her up with her warm cum. Alex trembled as her belly bulged, the amount of cum Kara had dumped inside her was nothing short of incredible. 

Kara collapsed onto the couch to catch her breath, her cock covered in semen. Alex sat down next to her. 

Alex: Holy fuck, Kara.... 

Kara: Yeah, truth be told I've been wanting to do that for a while. And all the times earlier today don't count. 

Alex: Does this mean we're dating now? 

Kara: I think so, yeah. Come on, let's take a shower. And after you should probably sleep in the bed with me, i think the couch is ruined. 

Alex gave a short chuckle and followed her sister to the bathroom. 

_______________________________________ 

_**The Next Morning**_

Alex slowly shifted underneath the covers. She groggily rolled over and tried to cuddle up to Kara. To her disappointment she found her side of the bed was empty. It was then she realized the sound and smell of food cooking coming from the kitchen. Alex dragged herself out of bed and put on a short robe from the closet. Unsurprisingly yet again, the robe was pretty short. If her cock was hard, it would definitely be poking out the bottom.   
She made her way out into the livingroom/kitchen where she found Kara, who was wearing a robe similar to hers, at the stove. 

Kara: Hey there sexy, i was gonna bring breakfast to you in bed. 

Alex: Oh, i figured I'd come and get some for myself. 

Alex pulled Kara into a tight embrace and pressed her lips against hers. As the two kissed, Alex slid her hand down Kara's back and squeezed her ass. Just as Kara started to grind against Alex's crotch, a familiar voice coming from the livingroom couch caused them to jump apart. 

Syphon: Well you two are acclimating quicker than i thought......well not really. 

Alex: Jesus Christ what the hell?! 

Syphon: Sorry about that, didn't want to interrupt your fun but i wanted to congratulate you guys on making it through your first day. 

Kara: Is that the only reason you decided to just pop up out of nowhere? 

Syphon: Not really, i wanted to catch you early in the day. I have a some gifts for you both, for making yesterday so entertaining to watch. 

Kara: What gifts? 

Syphon: Powers, your powers, Kara, to be exact. That and whats in these bags. 

Syphon summoned two bags out of thin air, one labeled "Kara" and the other "Alex", and put them on the coffee table in front of her. 

Syphon: Kara, you and Alex now have powers. Oh and i cleaned up the couch for you, don't say i never give you anything. 

Before Syphon could dissapear, Alex managed to ask a question. 

Alex: Wait, you need to give us some answers. What the hell is this "game" about? 

Syphon: Oh there is no game, you where right from the start. But if it makes you feel any better, i haven't stolen any powers lately. Keep me entertained and maybe it'll stay that way. 

And with that she disappeared. Alex and Kara just looked at each other for a moment before speaking. 

Kara: Well i can't say I'm surprised, i guess this is gonna be our new home. 

Alex: i guess so, strangely enough though, that doesn't bother me too much. I'm actually kinda excited to have powers, plus all the sex is great. 

Kara: It could definitely be worse. I guess we should see what's in these bags. 

Alex nodded and both sisters sat down in from of their respective bags. Kara pulled out a pair of red and gold tight shorts and a blue long sleeve crop top. 

Kara: This reminds me of the first outfit Winn made for me. 

Alex: Well it's better than this one. My top is just a sports bra. 

Alex held up her outfit. Her shorts were similar to Kara's, only black and silver and were paired with a black, skimpy sports bra. Kara eyed Alex's outfit. 

Kara: I must say, I'm starting to like Syphon's taste. 

Alex rolled her eyes. Just then she saw a note sitting in the bottom of her bag. She picked it up and read it out loud 

Alex: Turn the Tv on. Oh boy... 

Kara grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. The Tv immediately turned on to a Catco news station. 

News Anchor: And now we go to Lois Lane reporting live from downtown. 

Lois(on Tv): Thanks Katie. I'm standing here in front of a shopping mall that was saved from an out of control meta human by our city's beloved and mysterious superheroes, Supergirl and Jetstream. 

Two photos appeared on the screen of Kara and Alex in their respective outfits Syphon just gave them. 

Alex: So my alias is "Jetstream"? I like it. 

Kara: I like that picture of you. 

Alex: Oh shush, you'll get to see the real thing soon enough I'm sure. Side note, how have we not been recognized as Supergirl and Jetstream yet? Doesn't make sense, we're not even wearing glasses. 

Kara: Well it's a pocket dimension, not everything makes sense. It is what Syphon decides it is. 

Alex: Yeah i guess. 

They looked back at theTv only to find the station showing a clip of Kara and Alex as Supergirl and Jetstream fucking a pair of school girls they had just rescued in midair. 

Lois(On Tv): I think i can speak for all of National City when i say, those are some lucky girls, and i can only hope i get saved the same way some day. 

Kara: Well that's something, my sister-in-law said on live television she wants to fuck me. 

Alex: Wants to fuck us, you mean. And besides, i thought you liked sisters. 

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's back and grabbed her ass. 

Kara: I never said it was a bad thing, just interesting.... 

Alex leaned in closer. 

Alex: Well save some interest for me.... 

Just as they were about to kiss they heard a woman screaming for help. 

Alex: Woah what the hell is that? 

Kara: Super hearing, you must have it too. Come on, we gotta help her. 

Kara got up from the couch and used her super speed to quickly change into her hero outfit. Alex did the same. 

Alex: Holy hell, super speed is awesome! 

Kara: Flying is even better, i can teach you some things a little later. 

Kara opened the nearby window and beckoned for for Alex to follow. 

Alex: You want me to jump out the window? I don't even know how to fly yet! 

Kara: You learn by doing, come on, it'll be fun. 

Kara grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out the window. Alex immediately dropped, pulling Kara down with her until she finally soared upwards. 

Alex: You're right, this is even better! 

Kara: We'll I'll show you some more after we save this woman! 

Alex followed Kara down into an alleyway where a woman was being mugged by another, more muscular woman. 

Alex: Alright you creep, hands off! 

And before Kara could stop her, Alex grabbed the mugger and accidentally flung her through a window. 

Kara: Alright, lesson one: controlling your strength. 

The two spent the next few hours flying around the city training and saving a few people. That is until they were interrupted by the screams of yet another familiar voice. 

Alex: Is that- 

Kara: I think it is. Come on. 

Kara and Alex sped through the city until they found their friends, Sam and Ruby. Ruby was dangling off the side of a building and Sam was trying to reach her. Alex rushed down and grabbed Ruby, making her ass rub against her now stiffening cock. She gently put her down on the rooftop and Sam rush over to hug her daughter. 

Sam: Oh my god, next time listen to me when i say step away from the ledge. 

Ruby just nodded as she returned her mother's hug. 

Sam: How can we ever thank you? 

Alex: Oh really that's no necessar-oooh jesus. 

Ruby interrupted her mid-sentence by cupping Alex's noticeable bulge with her hand. 

Ruby: I think i have an idea. 

Ruby dropped to her knees and pulled down Alex's shorts, revealing her now erect cock. 

Ruby: It's so big.... 

She wrapped her hands around Alex's shaft and began slowly stroking it. Meanwhile, Sam decided to follow her daughter's lead. She pulled down Kara's shorts and took her 13 inch monster into her hands. 

Sam: Wow, i guess i shouldn't be that surprised that Supergirl has a super cock. 

Sam ran her tongue along the length of Kara's cock and took the first few inches into her mouth. Kara placed a hand on Sam's head as she began to bob back and forth. Ruby had started to take Alex cock into her mouth, though she couldn't go down as far as her mother. Not for lack of trying of course, each time Ruby tried to swallow more of Alex. 

Alex: Let me help you with that. 

Alex grabbed Ruby by her head and forced her cock all the way in. Ruby panicked at first as she gagged and choked on the 11 inch rod lodged in her throat, but quickly calmed down and settled into the rythm of Alex pumping in and out. Sam pulled Kara's cock out if her mouth with a pop. She took one look at Ruby and looked up at Kara. 

Sam: Well, now I'm jealous. 

Kara: We can't have that now can we? 

Kara grabbed Sam's hair and roughly forced her cock deep into her throat. Sam gagged as Kara kept her hips pressed against her face for a few moments before she pulled out. 

Sam: Now that's what I'm- 

Before she could udder another word Kara shoved her cock back into Sam's throat and started ramming it down repeatedly. After a short while, both Kara and Alex could feel themselves getting close. Alex pulled out and covered Ruby's entire front with her cum as she held her mouth open to catch stray drops of Alex's cum. Kara plunged her cock as far in as it would go and pumped load after load of her warm semen into Sam's stomach. 

Kara pulled out of her mouth and started stroking her semi-hard cock as Sam dropped to all fours and coughed up some of Kara's cum.  
Ruby wiped some cum away from her eyes and licked off her fingers. Alex, who's cock was once more rock hard, waisted no time in picking Ruby up from behind and using her super strength to rip the crotch area of Ruby's pants off. She aligned her dick with Ruby's bare pussy and jammed it in with a powerful thrust. Ruby howled as Alex impaled her incredibly tight pussy and bounced her up and down on her massive rod.  
Kara quickly walked around Sam's back and lifted up her skirt. She moved her panties to the side and rammed her cock into Sam's asshole without warning. Sam let out a loud scream of pain and pleasure as Kara pushed herself deeper and deeper into Sam's ass. 

As Alex continued to pound her, Ruby couldn't stop herself from cumming. Her cock, which was free and flopped up and down with the rest of her body, sprayed her cum straight up into the air, mostly landing on her body and face. Shortly after, her mother also came, dumping her load all over the ground as Kara mercilessly ploughed her from behind. Kara and Alex continued to fuck Sam and Ruby for a short while until they were finally ready to blow. Both sisters rammed their entire rods in and stayed there as they filled Sam and Ruby's bellies with cum, leaving them bulging. Alex and Kara slowly pulled out, leaving Sam and Ruby as cum stained heaps on the rooftop. 

Kara: That was great. 

Kara and Alex picked up their shorts and slid them back on. 

Alex: Yeah, maybe we'll catch up with you sometime, so we can thank you for this properly. 

And without another word the Danvers sisters took off for home. As they flew away into the late afternoon sky, they could hear Sam weakly say to Ruby "I'm so proud of you baby...". 

Alex: I'm hungry, wanna go out for some dinner? 

Kara: Sure, but we should probably get changed first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, i plan on the 3rd chapter to pick up immediately after this one.
> 
> I don't know when I'll have it ready since i got another idea or two for a different fic in the works, but i will a 3rd eventually.
> 
> Edit (Dec 7): I've been kinda busy lately so i figured I'd give you guys a quick update. Chapter 3 is currently in the works and will feature Cat Grant! I still don't know when I'll have this up, but I'll finish as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Next Morning_**  
  
The two sisters awoke beside each other as the morning sun peered in through the nearby window. Alex turned to face her sister.  
  
Alex: Hey there, you're actually here this time.  
  
Kara: I figured it was your turn to make breakfast.  
  
Alex: And what if i don't wanna get up?  
  
Kara: Well then we'll have a problem, won't we?  
  
Before Alex could respond Kara's phone started ringing. Exasperated, Alex rolled back onto her back.  
  
Alex: God dammit. Can't we just enjoy a quiet morning?  
  
Kara: I know, but it's probably important.  
  
Kara picked up her phone and saw it was Sara calling.  
  
Kara: Hey Sara, why are you calling this early?  
  
Sara(on phone): Thea is calling all the club whores in early. Get over to the club as soon as you can.  
  
Kara: Alright, we'll see you there.  
  
Kara hung up and looked over at Alex, who she couldn't help but notice had morning wood.

Alex: God dammit.........I'll get some breakfast ready.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
 _ **A little later, right across from the Bounce House**_  
  
  
Alex and Kara landed in an alleyway just across the street from the club.  
  
Alex: The Bouce House, that's gotta be the most cliché name for a club like this.  
  
Kara: Come on, we don't wanna be late.  
  
Kara and Alex hurried across the street and through the back door into the dressing room. Sara was there changing into langerie.  
  
Sara: There you two are. Get changed, i found out why we got called in early. The boss is finally back.  
  
Kara: The boss?  
  
Sara: Yeah, and she's gonna be here any second so hurry up and get out there.  
  
Sara left through the curtains out into the main room. Alex and Kara quickly both got changed into black, crotchless langerie and followed Sara through the curtains. There they found Sara, Laurel, and a lot of other whores all lined up in some kind of skimpy underwear or costume. To their surprise, Thea was also in line wearing red langerie and stockings.  
  
No sooner did Alex and Kara get in line next to Thea did the main doors open. In walked Cat Grant in a dark red dress followed by two security guards in short skirts.  
  
Thea: Welcome back Ms. Grant, how was your vacation?  
  
Cat: Terrible. Six weeks and there wasn't a decent fuck anywhere.

Thea: I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Grant. May i interest you in one of our whores?  
  
Cat: Maybe later, right now I'm more interested in seeing these two new hires i've heard so much about.  
  
Thea: Of course. This is Alex and Kara Danvers, they're sisters.  
  
Thea gestured towards them as she spoke.  
  
Cat: So, you're the infamous Danvers sisters. Just the other day i was speaking with Ms. Luthor and she was quite taken with the two of you. Especially you, Kara.  
  
Without warning, Cat grabbed both of their large bulges and began fondling them.  
  
Cat: And i can certainly see why.  
  
Cat moved her hands from their crotches to squeezing their breasts.  
  
Kara & Alex: Uhhh t-thank you, Ms. Grant.  
  
Cat: The rest of you are dismissed. I want to see just how well they preform myself.  
  
The rest of the whores bowed their heads and shuffled off, though not very far so they could watch. Cat lead the two sisters over to a couch and forced Alex to her knees. She pulled off her dress and threw it to the side, revealing her nude body and rock hard 10 inch cock.  
Alex started stroking Cat's shaft with both of hands as she started sucking on the first few inches. Kara grabbed some lube and rubbed it onto her cock before grabbing her boss by the hips and sliding her cock between Cat's legs  
  
Cat: Just stick it in, i haven't had a decent cock in weeks.  
  
Kara did as she was told and pushed the first few inches of her cock into Cat's pussy. Cat threw her head back in ecstacy. After a moment or two she placed her hands on Alex's head and began to throat fuck her as Kara plunged the rest of her massive rod into Cat's pussy. Cat screamed out in pleasure. The three quickly found a rhythm, Kara and Cat brutally thrusting in and out as Alex continued to be used like a fleshlight.  
  
Luckily for Alex her newfound powers allowed her to hold her breath for a much longer period of time, as Cat showed now signs of stopping even for a moment. Eventually Cat finally slammed Alex's face against her hips and pumped a load of warm cum down her throat. Cat relished every second of it. Kara pulled out as Cat released Alex's head. She immediately bent over and began coughing up saliva and cum, both of which covered her face and ran down face to her tits.  
  
Kara decided to take charge. She grabbed Cat and forced her down onto all four on the couch while Alex aligned her own cock with Cat's face. Alex spoke with a broken voice.  
  
Alex: Time for a taste of your own medicine.  
  


Instead of responding Cat just hungrily opened her mouth as wide as she could. Both sisters rammed forwards at the same time, roughly spitroasting their boss. Kara once again grabbed Cat's hips and continued to assualt her pussy while Alex hammered her from the front.  
  
As the minutes passed Kara pumped her semen deep into Cat's pussy. Alex meanwhile pulled out and jerked her cock until she came all over Cat's face and hair. Kara picked Cat up and lowered her assholr onto the tip of her cock. Alex moved forwards and aligned her cock with Cat's pussy.  
  
Cat: Come on, show me what you got.  
  
With a swift and powerful motion Kara and Alex thrusted upwards and penetrated both her holes at the same time, causing Cat to once again let out a loud scream. The two sisters began to pump in and out, picking up speed over time and finding a rhythm, and continued to do so for several minutes. Cat came over and over, shooting load after load of cum up into the air.  
  
The three continued fucking for an hour until Cat was finally satisfied and her stomach bulged with cum. Cat flopped down onto the couch, with Alex and Kara sitting on either side of her.  
  
Cat: Well, I'd say you girls have lived up to your reputation.  
  
Alex & Kara: Thank you Ms. Grant.  
  
Cat: You both are dismissed, the club is opening soon.  
  
Alex & Kara: Yes ma'am.

The two sisters left and returned to the back room where they found Sara and Laurel watching them.  
  
Sara: Well, that was quite the spectacle.  
  
Laurel: Haven't seen her that pent up for a while.  
  
Kara: Yeah well, lucky us i guess.  
  
Sara: Lucky indeed. Hit the showers, got about 15 minutes before we open.  
  
After the club opened up the next few hours were a blur of fucking clients. To Alex & Kara's surprise, Thea had resumed working the floor with all the other whores. As the two sisters were cleaning up from a particularly messy client, Sara came up to them from the main room.  
  
Sara: Hey. Kara, Lena Luthor is here and she wants you.  
  
Kara: Ok, Alex and i will be right out.  
  
Sara: Actually she just wants Kara. You have a different client, Alex.  
  
Alex: What? Who is it?  
  
Sara: It's a surprise, she didn't want me to tell you. She's waiting in one of the glory hole stalls, stall five.  
  
Kara: Uhh ok, we'll be out in a sec.  
  
As Sara returned to the main room Kara looked back to ger sister.  
  
Kara: I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Alex: Yeah i guess so.  
  
Alex & Kara walked out into the main room and wemt their separate ways. Kara went to Lena, who was waiting for her on the same couch as last time, and Alex walked over to the stalls with a large sign overhead read "Gloryholes".  
It didn't take long to find stall number five. The stall had two doors, one was locked so Alex entered the other one and the locked the door behind her. Inside the stall was surprisingly clean, and had a cushion on the floor in front of the hole in the wall between her and the mystery client.  
  
Without so much as a peep the mystery client stuck her cock through the hole. It stood at an impressive 11 inches, similar to Alex's own cock.  
Alex got down on her knees and wrapped her hands around the rod in front of her.  
The cock twitched as she began stroking it with both hands.  
Alex opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the length of the thick shaft before taking the tip into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, each time taking more into her throat. Alex continued like this for a little while, stroking the cock with her hands as she went back and forth and sometimes pulling it out to take a breath, until the mysterious client finally spoke.  
  
Mystery Client: Fuck I'm getting close.  
  
The voice was familiar to Alex, very familiar, but given that she had an 11 inch cock down her throat she didn't pay much more attention to it. Alex placed her hands on the wall in front of her and rammed forwards, taking the full 11 inches down her throat. She could feel the cock twitch slightly before it started to cum. Alex slowly pulled the cock out of her mouth as the client came, resulting in her getting a mouthful of cum. While Alex thought the client was finished cumming, she surprised her by hitting her in the face with one last rope of cum.  
  
Alex swallowed the cum in her mouth and got up. She turned and exited the stall. Right after she stepped back out into the main room, the the door of the mystery client's stall opened and Alex found out why her voice was familiar.  
  
Eliza: Surprise!  
  
Alex: Mom!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: March 2, 2021
> 
> Sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been really busy these past few months and i wanted to make this next chapter a little longer (though at this point i may cut it short to get it out sooner) 
> 
> I don't have a definite release date, but i hope to have it up some time this month. I just wanted to update y'all and let you know that i haven't abandoned this fic yet.
> 
> Chapters will probably be pretty slow for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment if you have an idea for future chapters!


End file.
